goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Mundy Kills Barney and Gets Grounded
At the lounge, Mundy was watching TV. Mundy: Let's see what's on TV. Then Mundy turned on the TV. TV Announcer: Coming up next is Barney and Friends on PBS Kids. Mundy: (in Kidaroo voice) NO! TV Announcer: Yes. Barney the Dinosaur was singing to the children. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? '' Mundy was furious. Mundy: Ooooooooooooooooooh! I hate Barney! Barney is a stupid dinosaur! My friends hate him too, especially my friend Skeens. Besides, Barney whomps! Let's see to kill him! And I'm going to the PBS Kids Studios right now! Then Mundy rushed out of the lounge, and then he ran off to the PBS Kids Studios, and then he entered it. Mundy ran through the hallway, and he entered the room where Barney was. Mundy: Prepare to die, Barney the Stupid Dinosaur! Barney began to sing to Mundy. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be. '' Mundy cut Barney off, by aiming his gun at him who was horrified. Mundy: No! I'm here to kill you! Barney was shocked. Then he started cowering. The children were horrified. Barney: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't shoot Barney! Please don't shoot Barney! Noonoonoo! Mundy: Too bad! I hate Barney the Purple Dinosaur! So goodbye forever. Mundy began to sing his parody of Barney's I Love You Song by shooting Barney. Mundy: ''I hate you, you hate me. Let's get to together and kill Barney, with 8, 2, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4. No more stupid purple dinosaur! '' Barney fell to the floor - dead. The children started crying. Mundy cheered. Mundy: Yay! I killed Barney instead! No more Barney! No more stupid purple dinosaur! One of the girls: He's killed Barney! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Mundy went off to the head's room, and he entered it. Mundy met the head of the PBS Kids Studios. Head of the PBS Kids Studios: So Skeens, what brings you here? Mundy: I killed Barney the more like stupid purple dinosaur! The head of the PBS Kids Studios was furious. Head of the PBS Kids Studios: Ooooooooooooooh! Mundy, how dare you kill Barney?! That's it, you are suspended for a month! Go home right now! Then Mundy walked out of the room in disgrace. At the lounge, Mundy's parents were furious with their son Mundy, as well as indignant about Barney's death. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you kill Barney!? He is one of my favourite TV characters! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And for this, you will watch reruns of Barney! Mundy started protesting. Mundy: No no no no no no no no no! I hate Barney! Barney is a stupid purple dinosaur! Mundy's mum: I don't care! I normally tell you to go up to your room but instead, start watching reruns of Barney! Then Mundy did as he was told. CAST Eric as Mundy Kidaroo as Barney and Mundy's angry voice Princess as TV Announcer and the Head of the PBS Kids Studios Shy Girl as one of the girls Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff